Peter Mortimer (Prime Earth)
However his true goal was to one day sit on the throne of Atlantis. Finding Atlantis Due to him collecting weaponry and selling it to criminals the Scavenger brought the attention of Aquaman the King of Atlantis. Scavenger concocted a plan to get himself on the throne. First he captured an Atlantean search party and placed a tracking device in one of them ; he then allowed for Aquaman to save the search party bringing the tracker to Atlantis. This plan was successful as Scavenger and his fleet of Submarines invaded Atlantis and Scavenger sat on the throne. His victory did not last long as The Dead King and the armies of Xebel invaded forcing Scavenger and his forces to retreat. Jonah Payne Years later Scavenger is informed that Aquaman was looking for him. He geared up in a new battle diving suit and attacked Aquaman. After a short amount of time he was defeated and was asked about Jonah Payne. Scavenger told Aquaman that Jonah worked for him but disappeared during a salvage op in a strange water body. Shortly after this the pair are attacked by Payne who has transformed into the mysterious creature known as Dead Water, Scavenger was gravely injured in the attack and fell into a coma. Rebirth Awakening | Powers = * : Mortimer's exposure to the effects of an unnatural aquatic essence named Strange Water causes his transformation into the relentless eel like predator, Dead Water. ** : Whole or partial body hydration coupled with aggressive emotional triggers causes the mystical transformation from Peter Mortimer to Dead Water, gifting him with a host of different abilities allotted to him in is altered state. *** : Proved to be a physical match for Aquaman at hand-to-claw combat even slightly overwhelming him in brute force. Could easily rip apart flesh and blood humans with his teeth and jaws. *** *** : Shown to be resistant to low caliber fire arms, trading blows with Aquaman, etc. *** *** Prehensile Tail *** *** ** : Dead Water could control a unique form of liquid substance that enabled him a great many water based powers. *** : Using water as a medium Mortimer can transport himself anywhere there is a receptive source of aqua he can exit out of. *** : Dead Water can manipulate the matter state of his own corporal being, able to shift from solid flesh to immaterial liquid to harmlessly avoid attacks. }} | Abilities = * : Scavenger was able to devise a plan which made him the first person to find Atlantis after it sank ever. ** : Scavenger successfully runs a criminal empire. ** ** ** ** * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Scavenger's diving suit ** ** : Allowed Scavenger to endure the huge pressures of the deep. ** ** : Allowed Scavenger to see in the pitch black ocean. * Scavenger's battle diving suit ** : A suit strong enough to stand a chance against Aquaman. ** : Allows Scavenger to endure the huge pressures of the deep. ** : Allows Scavenger to see in the pitch black ocean. ** ** | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Scavenger was created by Bob Haney and Nick Cardy, first appearing in . However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Geoff Johns and Paul Pelletier's New 52 Aquaman series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Scavenger (comics) | Links = }}